


A Soft Blue Against My Face

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: Tony really needs to finish this project, but how can he when Bucky is all... *waves hand* that!God he wants to be done with this. Then coffee, and cuddles? Right?





	A Soft Blue Against My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [switchknitter ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter) for betaing this fic, even though this isn't one of your ships!
> 
> Thank you to [belyyvclk](http://belyyvclk.tumblr.com/) for the prompt! I just had to do it!  
> And thank you to [winteriron-trash](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/) for the list of nicknames for when I went blank, and the roping in when it got a bit OOC!

Tony fiddled with a screwdriver in one hand; he tried not to think about the other presence in the room. Instead he leant one elbow on the desk and listens to the chitter chatter of his bots, who were colluding in the corner of the workshop.

There was a shuffle in the corner of his eyes and he bit his lower lip. He stared at the open file of his screen, watching the projection spin with the new weapon schematics. God why was he doing this.

A shadow moved in the room and Tony jolted, the screwdriver slipping from his grasp and tumbling to the floor. “Fuck!” He shot a glare at the shadow, rolling his chair out and bending over to pick the screwdriver up. “You trying to give me a heart attack, Casper?”

“Sorry” A firm line had pressed into Bucky's lips.

Tony let out a long breath, he rubbed a hand over his face and then set the screwdriver done. “Alright, what did you want?”

Bucky lifted his shoulders, and looked away from his gaze. Tony waited, the shoulders dropped, Bucky's face twitched. Tony watched as he flexed his hands on his thighs, shivered as each of the metal plates move with the movement. He yanked his eyes back up, swallowing.

He still didn’t answer, Tony gritted his teeth. “Yo, Bucko, Buck, Jim, Jimmy,” He tapped the metal desk. “Hey, Robo-Cop, you listening?” He tapped his fingers harder, listening as the sound echoed around them, he glared at the face that was turned away from him. “Earth to Terminator.”

Nothing.

Tony pushed up sharply from the desk, a thrill running through him as the soldier tensed up. “I finished your stupid knife.” Bucky ducked his head, his stupid long hair fell forward and covered his face. 

Tony groaned, “Dammit” He moved around the desk, away from Bucky. “God I hate this.” He crossed his arms, flexing his hands on his arms. He turned sharply on his heel, ready to ask Bucky. And froze.

Bucky face was twisted, his cheeks reddening. There was a soft exhale, shivering throughout his body, the metal hand flexed before he tugged it into him. There was a broken breath and then small shivers ran through him as he curled into himself. Hair curtained his face, making Tony lose sight of the distressed expression.

“Shit” Tony rushed forward, coming to a halt a few feet away when Bucky flinched. It ran through him, and made the chair squeak under his weight.

“Bucky” He tried softening his voice, an arm out, but Bucky still flinched.

Tony stay frozen, rocking on his heels. He was torn.

Bucky did a full body shiver and then a sob was ripped out of his throat. Tony’s heart squeezed painful and he choked on a breath,  _ nonononno _ .

“Oh, hey, hey.” He stumbled forward, trying not to let his panic edge into his voice, he slipped to the floor with a thud, barely noticing the shot of pain that ran up his legs. “Oh no, no,” he muttered, pressing shaky fingers to Bucky's face and tilting his face up. He needed to see, god he needed to see.

His cheeks were wet under Tony’s palms. Tony's heart ached for him. Bucky quivered. Another sob racked his form. He tried curling into himself even more, but Tony’s hands on his face stopped him. 

“M’sorry, sor’y,” Bucky hiccuped, rocking forward into the touch and then jerking away.

Tony’s fingers slipped from his cheeks, but that just made Tony surge up, pushing into the gap between Bucky’s legs and running his hands over his body. He made a hushing sound, blinking away his own tears as he listened to Bucky's breathing, disturbed by Bucky's broken sobs.

“No, no, I’m sorry, it was my fault, I didn’t know, I’m sorry Babe, hey hey it's ok, look at me” He ran one hand through the strands of hair, pushing them back from Bucky’s face.

“Please look at me” He smiled softly when Bucky blinked at him with puffy eyes, breathing out in relief.

Bucky shivered, tears falling down his face; there was another sob that became a whine, coming from low in his throat. Tony made shushing sounds, rubbing tears with one hand before dropping it along Bucky’s jaw and thumbing at the stubble there.

“It ok, you’re ok. I loved making that knife. Just for you, I made it so much better than the rest, I stayed up, remember? You brought me coffee and food. It’s just for you, made it beautiful, balanced, perfect for when you’re fighting. God I love watching you move.” He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder, hugging him while still kneeling between his legs. He watched Bucky blink at him, tears still dripping down his jaw, and tried not to greedily take the warmth that radiated off of his soldier.

“I gotta protect you when I’m not there, yeah, gonna make you so many gadgets. I got a list.” Bucky sniffed, rocking into him as Tony nudged his nose against his. “You’ll be so handsome, with your beautiful eyes, and gorgeous jaw, and just, covered in my weapons and armour - I’m gonna put you in my colours if you don’t stop me - god I can’t wait to see you in full gear. You’ll be knocking everyone down, you’ll be magnificent, you’ll dancing across the battlefield and I’ll watch. My soldier, my Bucky, my love.”

Bucky had stopped crying, he leant into Tony so the genius was taking his weight more than the chair was.

“I’m going to look after you. Always. Here or there. I’ll wrap you in blankets and decorate you in my things. God, can you imagine? I would-”

“Tony?” Bucky mumbled.

“Yeah, I’m here, we’re in the workshop, its ok. I got you, I got you.” Bucky hummed, closing his eyes and slumping into Tony. The chair rolled away as they slipped to the floor.

Even though Bucky was bigger than him he was happy to wrap himself around his soldier.

“Would you really?”

Tony kissed his head, then his ear, and landed on his cheek, “Really what, sweetheart?”

Bucky let out a breath and tried to smiled, pressing closer at the nickname, it slipped off but his expression stayed gentle; flushed from crying, but no longer scrunched up. Tony kissed the soft look, trying not to laugh when Bucky followed his lips. “James?”

“Would you really put me in your colours?”

Tony blinked at him. A grin took over his face.

“You bet I will.” He pushed himself against Bucky’s bulk, slamming their lips together. Bucky made a high whine in his throat, in surprise not pain this time.

Tony broke away, shivering when he found himself in Bucky’s lap.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind being in your colours, Doll.” Bucky’s lips twitched, “Though I think red and gold might make recon really hard.”

Tony pouted, “I could make two.”

A smile was on Bucky’s face. His eyes not so cloudy any more. Tony couldn’t help but soften; looks like that made his day, and then later, he would make Bucky laugh, because that sound was something he would work for again and again. Just to heard it ring in his ears.

“Of course you are.” Bucky was the one to lean forward next, pressing their lips together and melting into the kiss.

Yeah, Tony was going to keep him.

“Alright. As long as I get to keep you.”

Tony laughed. He didn’t stop until Bucky attacked him. This time, with lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to thank both discord chats, WinterIron and FrostIron, as I went to both when I got stuck on words, so you know who you are!
> 
> Annndddd I'm done!


End file.
